I Do
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Sequel to "Lucy Heartfilia: New Student?". Two years has past, and Lucy is going to be eighteen. When her relationship with Natsu crumbles, will the Heartfilia and Fernandes families continue plotting marriage between their two heirs? How will Lucy and Jellal react THIS time?
1. Chapter 1

**AND THE STORY LIVES ON! **

**I would like to thank every one of you who wanted more to my other story, "Lucy Heartfilia: New Student?". I would like to give an even big thanks to Aquo35! She was the main reason I continued, and helped me with the inspiration for this story! ****The story starts out as NaLu, but that ends at the end of the chapter. The main pairing is JeLu (is that the right ship?). **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Lucy hummed an unknown song to herself as she cooked dinner. It was about seven, so Loke would be home from work. He stopped working at the ice-skating rink after the winter they moved from the estate. That was two years ago. Now, he worked full-time at the local grocery store.

The hot days and cool nights were perfect for mid-June. Earlier in the month, Lucy and her friends had graduated. Her father didn't bother coming, though. Jellal's parents didn't bothing coming, either. They were probably mad about the two not marrying.

Lucy stirred the mixture of chicken and vegetables. She had learned how to cook over the two years, and she was pretty good at it.

She shrieked when someone's hands snaked around her waste. A familiar chuckle filled her ears. An even more familiar warmth surrounded her.

"Do you want me burn myself?" Lucy asked. She turned around, still in the person's arm, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't think you will," he said with a laugh.

"You know me better than that, Natsu." Natsu kissed her forehead and let her go. He made his way to her living room. Lucy turned the stove off, since the food was done. She made her way to the living room.

Natsu was laying on her couch. Lucy layed down beside him. The two started dating not long after the very eventful Christmas when they were both sixteen.

"I'm home!" Leo called as he shut the front door. Lucy was going to he put to great him, but Natsu hugged her right, keeping he in place.

"Can't I go say hi?" Lucy asked. She was facing away from him, but she could still feel him shake his head.

"How didn't I know Natsu would be here?" Leo asked when he entered the room. He sat on the empty chair. "Did you do anything fun today?"

"If you consider cleaning fun," Lucy mumbled. Natsu and Leo both laughed. She never really was find of cleaning.

"Isn't your birthday in a couple weeks?" Natsu asked Lucy. She rolled her eyes and nodded. Last year everyone threw her a party. She had fun, but she wasn't the best a parties.

"You'll be eighteen. God I'm getting old!" Leo groaned.

"Your only a few years older than me!" Lucy yelled. He shrugged and turned the TV on.

"I almost forgot," Leo started. "I think Jellal needs your help next door." Natsu sighed and let his girlfriend go.

"I should get home. I'm suppose to be watching Wendy," Natsu said. Lucy shot him a glare. She had scolded him many times for leaving his sister alone at home, but he always seemed to do it again.

Lucy walke the short distance to Jellal's house. A pink Beetle was in his driveway. Lucy groaned and knocked in his door. Mira still seemed to like Jellal, and she came over to his house every few days to bother him. Leo formed a habit of telling Lucy when those days were.

"Lucy!" Jellal said enthusiastically when he opened the door. He grabbed her into a hug and pulled her inside. Mira was in his living room. Erza was there too, glaring at the white-haired girl. Lucy was glad that she moved on from picking in her. Or so she thought...

"It's your slutty whore!" Erza cheered. Being older, and living away from her estate, for a few years, her vocabulary has grown.

"If only Gray was here to keep you busy," Lucy sneered. Erza blushed and looked at her lap. Gray caught her eye a year before, so Lucy made sure to pick on her for that.

"Why is she here?" Mira snapped, looking at the blonde. Lucy smile and put her arms around Jellal's waste.

"I missed Jellal," she said in a cute voice. Mira's eye twitched. She hated the blonde so much.

"I missed you too!" Jella said in the same tone, hugging Lucy back. The two laughed at Mira's pained face and released each other.

"I need to go," Mira said. She brushed Lucy's shoulder on the way out of the room. The two ex-royalty laughed more once Mira left.

"Thanks for that," Jellal said once he caught his breath. Lucy nodded. The two had always managed to scare Mira away. The one time they even fake kissed in the doorway as she passed by.

"I've better get going. I'll see you later?" Lucy waved to Erza and left. She was going over to Natsu's.

"Hello, Lucy," Julia greeted her at the door. Lucy was a little surprised. Natsu had said he was watching Wendy.

"Is Natsu here?" Lucy asked.

"He's up in his room. He has a friend over, but you can go up." Lucy nodded and made her way up the stairs. She had climbed those stairs too many times to count. She opened the door to Natsu's room. Her heart stopped.

Natsu was laying on his bed without a shirt on. A girl with short white hair was laying under him. They were kissing each other.

"Natsu," Lucy choked out. The two quickly sat up. The white haired girl was Mira's sister, Lisanna.

"Lu-"

"You asshole!" Lucy screamed, cutting him off. She bolted down the stairs, Natsu close behind.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. The two were standing in by the front door.

"Let go!" she screamed, jerking back. "Go rot in Hell!" Igneel and Julia ran to them, wondering what was going on.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Lucy cut him off again. Tears were in her eyes.

"What happened?" Julia asked.

"Ask that bastard," Lucy muttered. She went through the front door, slamming it as hard as she could.

* * *

**I really hope you all liked this so far. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/farorited this story! It means a lot! **

* * *

Lucy burst through Jellal's house. Seeing he wasn't downstairs, she ran up the stairs. His door was opened the second it came into view. A stunned Jellal stood in the center of the room.

"Lucy?" he asked. She had run up and hugged him. He dropped the shirt in his hand and pulled her to him. Tears were in her eyes, but they were silent. "What happened?"

"Natsu," was all she said. He nodded, not really knowing what she meant. They must if had a fight.

"What did he do?" Lucy's grip around his neck tightened.

"He was-was kissing Lis-Lisanna," Lucy all but whispered. Jellal's eyes widened. He had seen Natsu hanging out with her a few times, but he didn't think he was cheating in Lucy.

"So you broke up with him?"

"I didn't say it officiously, but he can probably guess that." Water hit her hand. She looked up at him when she felt his hair; it was soaking wet. His hair was laid down on his face. His usual blue hair looked two shades darker. "Why is your hair wet?" she asked.

"I just took a shower," Jellal said, laughing slightly. It was fairly obvious, or so he thought.

Lucy looked down, avoiding his eyes. It really was a stupid question. She blushed when she saw his bare chest. When she pulled away from him, her blush darkened when she saw he was only in his boxers.

"I was changing, so I guess you are lucky I wasn't completely naked," Jellal laughed. Lucy blushed even more. He picked up his shirt and put it on. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think." Jellal nodded and slipped a pair of gym shorts on. "It's going to be weird around him now." Realization hit him like a brick wall. Lucy was single.

'You just wait until you are both eighteen and she breaks up with him.'

Jellal suddenly remembered the words her father spoke that day. The awful part was, Lucy's eighteenth birthday was coming up. "Shit," he cursed.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Jellal never told her what her father had said.

"It's nothing," Jellal mumbled. "Do you want to hang out here for a while? It still pretty early." Lucy nodded with a smile. Jellal led her out of the room.

X

"Lucy!" Leo groaned, pounding on her door. After coming home from Jellal's, she locked herself in her room. It was about three the next day. "Will you at least tell me what's wrong?!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Lucy mumbled. Leo was pleased that she actually talked. She was pretty happy when he left her alone.

A few minutes later, another knock was heard. "Go away," Lucy said, laying on her stomach. Her bed suddenly felt very comfortable.

"I see the sun is shining just for you this morning." Lucy smiled at Gray's voice. It was beyond her why Leo got him if all people. "Now why don't you open the door, hmm?"

Lucy didn't know what drive her to get up and unlock the door. She was laying back on her bed before Gray opened the door. He sighed and sat on her bed. He lifted her up so she was sitting. She wrapped her arms around her knees.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked very gently, like his words would break her if spoken a certain way.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lucy mumbled, putting her head on her knees. Gray sighed again.

"I'll just have to go get Natsu to cheer you up." When he moved slightly, Lucy grabbed his wrist, but didn't lift her head.

"I swear I will slit your throat if you get asshole," Lucy hissed. Gray seemed shocked. He didn't realize Natsu was the reason she was upset.

"I don't know what you two are fighting about, but you should know by now that he says things without meaning them."

"That's not it," Lucy said. She hugged herself tighter when she felt tears coming. "You can't tell me what he did was an accident."

"And that was?"

"He was with Lisanna." Lucy barely heard herself, so she wasn't sure if Gray heard her.

"That bastard," Gray hissed, clenching his fists. He knew what she meant. "I'm going to go pound his face in, okay?" Lucy just nodded.

When Gray left, her room fell silent again. She realized she didn't want to be alone. She quickly ran out of her house, ignoring Leo, and went to Jellal's.

Erza was the one to answer the door. "What do you want?" she hissed. Lucy just smirked.

"Gray wants you over at his house. He said something about a date?" Erza gave her a questioning look. "He said if you don't want to, he would ask someone else…" The redhead ran past Lucy. The blonde laughed and went inside the house.

"Jellal?" she called.

No answer.

Lucy checked the living room. Jellal was sleeping on the one couch. She crouched down beside him. She noted how peaceful he looked. His electric blue hair was fanned across his face. His chest rose slightly with every breath. The last thing she noticed, was that his mouth was closed. Lucy squeezed his nose. His eyes shot open. (A/N: In case you didn't know, if someone is sleeping and you plug their nose, they can't breath and wake up. Not that I've done that to someone…)

"What the hell, Lucy!" he yelled. Lucy was laughing too hard to say anything. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"That was hilarious!" Jellal jumped off the couch and pinned Lucy to the ground. Even though she was blushing, she had a horrified look on her face.

"Hilarious," Jellal hissed.

"Lucy!" Erza screamed as she entered the house. Lucy's heart stopped. She was always afraid of Erza. It made her wonder why she even dared to mess with her.

"He wasn't even-" Erza stopped talking. She was standing in the doorway to the living room. "Wh-what are you doing?!" She was blushing. Lucy already knew Jellal was on top of her, but she couldn't help but blush at the assumption. What are you suppose to think when a you see your brother straddling a girl, holding her hands above her head?

"What are you doing?" Erza repeated. She looked terrified. Jellal thought the situation was hilarious. He leaned down and licked Lucy's face. Erza screamed and ran out of the room.

"That was an asshole move," Lucy said. Jellal shrugged as he moved off of Lucy. The two just sat on the floor, facing each other.

"It was funny, though," Jellal pointed out. Lucy nodded and they started laughing. "Did you see her face?!"

"I don't care how old you are," Lucy started. "It would still be really scary and awkward to see that."

Erza entered the room again. She threw something at Jellal. "I don't want to be an aunt." With that, she left again, the blush still on her face. Lucy and Jellal laughed again at the small package in the boy's hand.

"Where did she even get one?" Lucy asked. Jellal just shrugged and threw it aside.

"Did you need something? I am sure you didn't come over to kill me in my sleep," Jellal said. Lucy suddenly remembered why she came over.

"I guess I was just bored." Jellal raised his eyebrows.

"I was told you locked yourself in your room. It's your own fault that you were bored." Lucy punched him in the arm. "What was that for?!"

"You were being stupid."

"How so?"

"Even if I did come out of my room, what was I suppose to do?"

"Come over here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Good point." The room fell silent after that. Every so often, Jellal and Lucy could hear Erza moving upstairs. A car would pass every few minutes. A bird would chirp.

"I have an idea," Jellal finally spoke. Lucy didn't look up from her lap. "Let's go out."

"What?" Lucy's head snapped up.

"Let's go somewhere. We could go to the amusement park or something."

"Fine," Lucy mumbled. Jellal smiled and left to start his car.

* * *

**There little date will be next chapter, just so you know. **

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You two have fun," the ticket administrator said with a wink. Jellal nodded and led Lucy into the amusement park.

"Hell Flyer?" they both asked at once. They laughed and walked to the roller coaster. It was the fastest, and scariest, one at the park. With many twists, turns, tunnels, all at eighty miles per hour, the ride was a rush. (A/N: I made up the name :3 You will see me so that a few times in this chapter. If it actually a name, I don't own it!)

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times," the operator announced. "Enjoy your trip to Hell." The line wasn't too long, so they got on right away.

As the ride started, an arch of flames formed above their heads. All the passenger, except two, started screaming. Which two weren't screaming: Lucy and Jellal, who were laughing. Yes, they were laughing. To top of the insanity of their actions, they were right up front, experiencing it all up-close-and-personal.

When the ride finally ended, everyone exited in an orderly fashion. Lucy and Jellal were getting some very odd looks, since they were still laughing.

"Wimps," Lucy scoffed at the man that ran to the nearest garbage can, most likely planning to throw up.

"Not everyone is awesome enough to handle such a big-kid ride, Lucy," Jellal said with a baby voice. She rolled her eyes and jumped in the nearest line, which happened to be for the spinning tea cups.

"Aren't you a little old to want to ride this?" the man running the ride asked. It was true. Mostly children rode the ride. But still, Lucy never came to an amusement park as a child, so she still liked the kid rides.

"Aren't you a little nosy to ask that?" Lucy snapped. The man rolled his eyes and let them through. Lucy hated people judging her based on what she wanted to ride.

"Remember, we can't go too fast," Jellal said as the ride started. The last time they rode this ride, they were "kindly asked" to not go so fast. The staff was afraid they would break the ride, since it was, indeed, a children's ride.

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled. Lucy started spinning the tea cup. They usually took turns spinning, so Jellal had a minute to relax and enjoy the spinning. Of course, Lucy had more fun when Jellal was spinning, since he was stronger: a lot stronger.

After the ride was over, the two stopped to decide what rides to go in next.

"Why don't we go on that boat one?" Jellal suggested.

"You realize that is for couples, right?" Lucy asked. Jellal shrugged.

"I like boats."

"Fine." Lucy grabbed his wrist and started walking to the boat ride. She hated that ride. A few months earlier, when all her friends were there, Gray wanted to ride it. Being kind, Lucy went with him. The operator kept saying how cute they were together while they were waiting for a boat. Gray grabbing her hand and agreeing didn't help much either, though.

"This isn't awkward until you make it, right?" Jellal asked. Lucy rolled her eyes and showed her bracelet to the operator.

"You two have fun!" The blonde ignored the comment and sat on the boat. The bluenette laughed and sat beside her. The ride started.

Fake cherry blossoms and rose petals were swirling around the tunnel. Classical music played through a speaker. The walls were lined with romantic scenes.

"It's not that bad," Jellal whispered. Lucy flushed at the close contact. There wasn't any space you for to move, so she was stuck that. She didn't completely hate the closeness...

"I don't see how you can be enjoying this," she pouted.

"I like boats, remember?" he asked.

"It isn't worth the hour." He hadn't realized the ride was an hour long. He never did ride it before, so he wouldn't have known.

"I think it is," he said into her hair, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She blushed and tried to push him away. "You're making it awkward," he teased. She sighed and stopped struggling.

"You started it," she mumbled. Jellal stifled a laugh. He loved making her uncomfortable.

X

"Come on, Lucy!" Jellal yelled. Lucy just ignored him and kept running back to the car. "We don't...have...to leave...yet," he said between breaths once they finally got to his car.

"Yes we do. Now unlock the car," she ordered.

"I don't see why you're so upset." He gave-in and unlocked the car. Two two got in, Lucy a little too fast.

"I fell asleep!" she yelled. When the boat ride stopped, she found herself sleeping, her head on Jellal's lap.

"It isn't a big deal," he said as he backed the car out of the parking spot.

"It is such a big deal!"

"I get it," he said with a smirk. "You're just mad that you couldn't sleep on me longer. You know, you could just-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Fernandes!" Lucy shouted. She put her hands on her face, hiding her red cheeks.

"Alright, Fernandes," he hissed the last word. Her head shot up.

"What did you just say?!" she asked through grit teeth.

"Sorry, ALMOST Fernandes." That comment earned him a punch in the arm, which didn't hurt at all. "You aren't denying it?" Lucy's face flushed once again.

"Just shut up and drive." Jellal laughed the whole way home.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter! I just realized I didn't update this story the other day, so I cut this chapter short. The next will be longer! I promise!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want to," Lucy whined.

"You have to," Loke said.

"It's a very important occasion," Jellal reminded.

"You just have to!" Gray yelled.

"I do not want a birthday party!" Lucy yelled. "I don't care if I am turning eighteen!"

The four were sitting in Jellal's living room, planning a party for Lucy's eighteenth birthday. She wasn't pleased with the idea in the least bit.

"She would rather make out with Jellal," Erza mumbled. She was sitting in the floor in the corner of the room. The only reason she was in the room was because of Gray.

"Stop saying that!" Lucy snapped.

"I'm sorry, you're going to be an adult," Erza said.

"Thank you," Lucy said. She failed to notice the younger's smirk.

"You would rather fuck each other." Lucy's face heated up. She would put a cherry to shame.

"Erza Scarlet!" Jellal gasped. "There is no need to say that!

"There isn't a need for my middle name!" Erza yelled. She calmed down, and even blushed a little, when Gray started laughing.

"How about we do something during the day, so you two can spend the night together?" Gray offered. That was one of the reasons Erza liked him: he could take a joke.

"Gray," Lucy growled. Before anyone could blink, she was chasing after him into the streets.

x

"When are you going to stop chasing me?" Gray yelled to the blonde who was trailing behind him.

"Until you stop running!" Lucy yelled. She was getting tired, so she was slowing down.

"I was just joking," Gray said as he stopped moving. Lucy ran into his back.

"You know I hate that," she mumbled. He rolled his eyes and entered the bus. She hasn't realized it, but she chased him to a bus stop in town. The bus pulled away before she could get in. She sighed and started walking.

"Hey Cutie," Lucy heard. She turned around and saw a guy standing there. A nasty smirk was on his face. Since no one was around, she pretended not to hear him as kept walking. To confront him, she would want witnesses.

"Where you going?" he whispered in her ear. His hands were in her shoulders. His breath smelled of alcohol and French fries. Lucy shrugged him off and kept walking

"Come on, Baby, don't be like that." He snaked his hands around her waist. Lucy tried elbowing him in the stomach, but he turned her around. He kept one hand around her waist, and brought the other to her chin, lifting it up.

"You're cuter up close." Lucy wiggled around, trying to get free. He moved a few steps to the side and slammed her against a building, knocking the breath out of her for a second. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand, and ran his other along her side with the other.

"I bet we could have some fun," he whispered. Lucy just about gagged.

"No you won't," a voice from behind said. "She isn't any fun. You'll get bored of her within a few minutes." When the man turned around, Lucy could see who was standing there.

"If it isn't Leo Celestial," the man said. Leo just smirked. "You dated my daughter for a while."

"She must really like you. She didn't say you were THIS ugly!" Leo laughed. The man grit his teeth. He threw Lucy to the ground and swung at Leo. The two started fighting.

"Are you okay?" Lucy looked up and saw Jellal kneeling beside her. She smiled wide and nodded. "Leo will take care of him." She nodded and tried standing up. Her knees gave out, and she fell in Jellal's arms.

"Your knees hit the ground pretty hard. You probably can't walk yet," he explained. He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Thank you," Lucy said. Jellal smiled.

"You shouldn't walk," he said once she tried to move. Before she could argue, he picked her up bridal style.

"You don't have to carry me," she mumbled, crossing her arms. She looked away to hide the slight blush on her cheeks.

"If you say so," he said. He let go of her for a second. She grabbed his shirt and screamed. "I think I proved my point."

"Jellaaaaaal!" Lucy whined. She still had her face buried in his shirt.

"We should get home," he laughed.

"What about Leo?"

"He'll be fine." Lucy sighed and let Jellal carry her home, despite the weird looks from the people around them.

X

Lucy winced as Jellal dabbed the blood away from her knee. She hasn't even realized her knees scraped the ground.

"Damn that hurts," she hissed. She grabbed his hand to stop his motions.

"We don't need your knee getting infected," he said as he pulled his wrist away. She gasped in pain when the alcohol soaked cotton ball hit her wound once again.

"Will you hurry up," she said through grit teeth. She never handled pain well.

"I'm almost down with your first knee." Lucy groaned and laid down on his bed.

Jellal texted Leo earlier, telling him where Lucy was. He brought her home when he noticed blood soaking the fabric of her jeans. She sat in the edge of his bed while he kneeled in front of her.

Lucy sighed in relief when Jellal put a bandaid on her knee. The torture was halfway done.

"Lovely weather we're having," Jellal said. Lucy sat up and looked at him, raising her eyebrow. "I'm just trying to get you to ignore the pain," he laughed.

"It worked," she whispered. She hasn't noticed that he started on her other knee. Well, now she knew. She hissed in pain once again.

"There," he said after a few minutes. She wiped the tears from her eyes. The second leg hurt worse than the first, actually.

"Jellal?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her. She mumbled something. "What?"

"I said," she whispered. "I-I'll let you guys th-throw me a party." His face lit up.

"Really?" he asked. She looked away and nodded. He realized he jumped up on the bed beside her.

"So, uh, do you guys already have something planned?" Lucy asked nervously. She didn't know why she suddenly felt awkward around Jellal.

"We've actually had something planned for a while," he laughed nervously. Her head snapped back to him. He looked down at his lap, avoiding her glare.

"It's alright," she said with a sigh. His looked up at her. She was smiling. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you still upset about Natsu?"

"..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"I'm not." He looked at her with unsure eyes. Not too long ago she was sulking, but now she's okay?

"What made you feel better?"

"It's not like people don't break up. I wasn't expecting Natsu and I to be together forever. Of course, I didn't expect to break up that way..." Lucy looked down and smiled. "Besides, I think I like someone else."

Jellal's eyes widened. "You already like someone else?" He had a feeling it was Gray. They did seem pretty close lately

"I've liked this person for a while." He saw that she was blushing.

"You liked someone else while you were dating Natsu?" Jellal was very confused by the situation.

"You can like two people at once, right?"

"I guess you can." Jellal realized that he was in the Friendzone. He was always that guy friend that she talked to about her relationships with. That's what they were doing then.

"Why don't you just go tell him you like him then," he all but snapped. She didn't seem to notice the hurt in his voice. He realized that he liked her not long after she moved from her estate. It was even before they knew they both came from famous families.

"I don't know how," she said. He clenched his fists. He hated talking about other guys with her. It made him feel invisible.

"Just tell him."

"I sort of am."

Jellal slowly lifted his head. His wide eyes met hers. Her face turned red the moment he looked at her.

He was sort of dense sometimes.

"Are you texting him?"

Okay, very dense.

"You're an idiot," Lucy hissed. Before he could say anything, she grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to hers. She pulled away from after a few seconds. "But you're my idiot."

Jellal's face turned red. He could even feel his neck blushing, if that was even possible. His mouth opened to say something, but he quickly closed it.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his once again. This time, he kissed her back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jellal?" Erza asked as she knocked on her brother's bedroom door. She was out with a few friends the night before, and she didn't say anything to Jellal before she went to bed. She assumed he was already asleep. It was noon the next day, and she was a little worried. He always woke up before her.

Erza slowly opened the door. She was wondering if he just wasn't there. She was surprised when she saw Lucy and Jellal sleeping together on the bed. They were both under the covers, so she knew they didn't accidentally fall asleep.

"Jellal!" Erza snapped. He lazily opened his eyes. "Are you going to get up sometime today?" She had her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"What time is it?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"It's time for lunch." He picked up his phone. Erza was right. "So what's with you and Blondie?"

Jellal found it funny that Erza wasn't calling Lucy his girlfriend. "She spent the night."

"Duh! I want to know why!" Erza exclaimed. They both wondered how Lucy sleeping through the noise.

"Why not?" Jellal asked sarcastically. Erza rolled her eyes and left the room, not bothering to close the door.

Jellal laid back down and looked at Lucy's sleeping face. The night before, after a lot of kissing, she just spent the night. He didn't ask her, and she didn't ask him. She just stayed.

"Jellal," she mumbled in a quiet voice as she snuggled closer to him. She was still sleeping. Jellal brushed the hair from her eyes.

Jellal heard Erza talking to someone downstairs. He could tell the person was a girl, so he assumed it was Levy. He sighed and got out of bed. The moment he did, Lucy rolled over to the spot he was just in. He left the room with a smile in his face.

"Hello, Jellal," Levy greeted him when he entered the kitchen. He just nodded and started making a pot of coffee. He wasn't really sure when he picked up the habit.

"You should really put pants on," Erza mumbled. He just rolled his eyes. It was his house, so he could wear his boxers if he wanted to, right?

"I just wanted to make sure everything is ready for Lucy's party," Levy explained. "It is only two days away."

"Everyone is informed, all the decorations are at Gray's house, Leo will bring the food, and I'll clean the house tomorrow," Jellal said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Do you have a gift for her?" Levy asked.

"What?"

"Did you get Lucy a present?" Erza clarified.

"Let me wake up before you start testing my memory," Jellal sighed. How could he remember if he got Lucy a present or not if he forgot to put coffee in the coffee pot? He groaned and got up to fix his mistake.

"You do realize it is afternoon, right?" Levy asked. Jellal nodded and put his elbow on the table, leaning his head in it, and closing his eyes.

"He just woke up," Erza stated.

Light taps were heard as Lucy came down the states. Levy turned to see what the noise was. Her eyes widened when she saw her blonde friend. Wasn't she dating Natsu?

She yawned as she sat down at the table beside Jellal. "Hi, Levy," she said when she noticed her friend.

"Lu?" Levy asked. She hummed on response. "Did you spend the night here?"

"Yeah, why?" Lucy asked. She was starting to wake up a little more.

"Why would you?" she asked. Lucy's face scrunched in confusion. She couldn't figure out what she was asking or why. "Why would you spend the night here when you could be with-"

Jellal awkwardly coughed, stopping Levy from talking. She shot him a glare. "Can I talk with you in the living room?" he asked kindly. He grabbed her hand and drug her out of the room, not waiting for her answer.

A few minutes later, they came back in the room. Levy looked like she just saw a ghost. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked. Levy nodded and ran over to her friend, hugging her.

"Levy!" Lucy gasped. The bluenette just hugged the blonde tighter. "Can't...breathe."

"I'm sorry!" Levy said, letting her friend go. "I just can't believe that happened to you!" Lucy looked at Jellal, silently asking what she was talking about. He just shrugged and went over to the fridge. He pulled out lunch meat, cheese, and bread from the counter.

"Here, Erza, make a sandwich," he said as he slid everything to her. She was hoping for a better lunch than that.

"I should probably go home," Lucy said as she stood up from the table. Levy decided to go as well, leaving the two siblings.

X

"You aren't playing fair!" Leo heard as he entered his house. It was about seven at night, and he was hoping for some peace after a long day at work.

"I am playing completely fair!" It sounded like Jellal yelled that, but he wasn't sure.

"You have to go easy on me!"

"It's not my fault I'm better than you!"

"I can't get better when you keep killing me!"

Leo was completely confused. He figured out that the voices were Lucy and Jellal, but he didn't know what they were fighting about.

He got his answers when he entered Lucy's room. The two were sitting on her floor, playing a video game.

"Hi, Leo," Lucy said, not looking away from the screen.

"What are you two doing?" Leo didn't fully understand the situation.

"We're playing Pokemon," Jellal explained. They were both holding Game Boy Micros, a cord connecting them. "I'm not killing them; it's called fainting. You're such a noob."

"That's not true!"

"I gave you a game with level eighties and you can't beat my level seventies?"

"You guys are such nerds," Leo mumbled before he left the room.

* * *

**I guess the last scene was just a filler. That was so my brother and I when we were younger, well, minus the level seventy and eighties. **

**Until next time, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you at least pretend to like each other?" Levy asked. Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu were giving each other nasty looks. "This is a party, so cheer up!"

Lisanna broke up with Natsu after she found out about Lucy. She didn't realize that Natsu was dating Lucy, even though the two girls are friends. Lucy was also giving Natsu dirty looks. Natsu was awkwardly sitting there.

"Why did you invite him?" Lucy asked in a sour tone.

"We couldn't leave him at home; he could have burned the house down," Igneel said from across the room. The whole Dragneel family attended the party. Even though Lucy and Natsu weren't on good terms, she still babysat Wendy. Grey, Leo, Lisanna, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, Erza, and, of course, Lucy were also at the party. Mira was only allowed to come because Lisanna did.

"My house is filled with such awkward air," Jellal sighed. The party never really started, and everyone arrived two hours ago. No one could figure out what to say; it was all too tense.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Wendy asked Lucy. The little girl was sitting on the blonde's lap.

"You know, cake sounds good," Gray said awkwardly. Everyone agreed. Anything was better than awkwardly sitting there.

Jellal and Levy brought out the cake and set it on the coffee table. They lit the eighteen candles. Everyone started singing. When they stopped, Lucy made her wish.

'I hope my life stays just how it is," she thought. As she was about the blow out the candles, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Erza said. They all watched her disappear from the room. The door creaked open. They heard glass shatter. They all ran out and saw that Erza dropped the cup that was in her hand.

When Jellal saw who was at the door, he grabbed Lucy and ran out of the room. They were at the back of the small crowd, so their escape wasn't scene, or so they thought.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. She was short, so she didn't see who was at the door.

"Move!" Lucy tensed when she hear the voice. She knew who yelled from the door. She heard the footsteps as the person chased after them.

Jellal entered his room and locked the door behind him. "What is going on?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I don't want to find out what they want," Jellal said in a shaky breath. The words his mother spoke that day rang through his head. Lucy broke up with Natsu, and now she is an adult.

"Open this door!" his mother, Rachel, ordered. Lucy and Jellal's phones went off. Everyone was texting them from downstairs, asking what is happening. They ignored them all.

A click was heard and the door opened. Rachel held a bobby pin in her hand, meaning she picked the lock.

"You don't need to run away," she said. She approached the two, who were sitting in the bed. Lucy was hugging Jellal, crying.

"Stop crying!" Lucy flinched at the voice. It was her father. "We warned you, Jellal."

"She is still dating Natsu!" Jellal spoke. The three adults laughed.

"Is that so?" Jellal's father, Mystogan, asked.

"I already know they broke up," Rachel said. Jellal let out a shaky breath.

"No!" Lucy cried a her father grabbed her hair. He picked her up. Jellal knew if he pulled her back to him, Jude would rip her hair out. He wouldn't care.

"Lucy!" Everyone in the room looked over. They saw Wendy run up to the blonde. "Don't hurt her!" she cried. Jude threw Lucy to the floor. Jellal swooped down and grabbed Wendy. Jude ended up kicking Jellal's side. Jellal always knew Jude was abusive, but he didn't know he was this much. His parents were always kind. Well, until you disobeyed them. Jude would be cruel no matter what.

"Jellal!" Lucy called out. He was kicked very hard. He coughed up blood. He didn't want to know what damage the blow would have done to Wendy, since she's only eight.

"You two are going to get married this time," Mystogan barked. "We are sending someone to watch you." With that, the three left. The front door slammed shut. All the guests ran upstairs.

"Wendy!" Julia cried. The little girl ran over to her. Lucy crawled over to Jellal. Her father wore steal-toe boots, so she knew he was hurt. She took his shirt off, revealing a giant bruise by his stomach. He coughed up more blood.

Leo ran over to Lucy. Her hair was matted, and her lip was bleeding. Jude never hurt anyone this bad before.

"Was it Jude?" Natsu asked. He was beside Lucy. He forgot about their conflict.

"Everyone, go home," Leo ordered. "Forget what happened." They all stared in disbelief. Julia was the first to move. She grabbed Wendy and walked out. Igneel followed. Soon, the only people left were Jellal, Erza, Leo, and Lucy. Gajeel had to pick Levy up and carry her out. Mira put up a fight as well.

"It will be okay," Leo said. He rubbed Lucy's back as she cried in his arms. Jellal was trying to calm Erza down, who was freaking out.

"You're coughing blood," she cried.

"I only did that twice," he said with a smile, trying to cheer her up. "At least it wasn't Wendy. Could you imagine what would of happened? Besides her being hurt, Natsu would have killed Jude. Now that would be a mess." Erza laughed slightly. She could imagine it.

"We should take you guys to the hospital," Leo said.

X

No one at the hospital asked what happened to them. They gave Jellal medicine to heal faster, some painkillers, and told him to rest.

"Lucy?" Jellal asked when he woke up. He was laying on the couch, his head on Lucy's lap.

"They knocked you out at the hospital. They said it was easier to take X-rays that way," she explained as she played with his hair.

"Did I break anything?"

"Your ribs are bruised, or something like that. They used too many big words," she laughed.

"I'm sorry about your party."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you saved Wendy. Thanks for that."

Jellal put his elbow on the armrest behind his head, lifting himself up slightly. Just as his lips touched Lucy's, he gasped in pain and fell back down.

"You shouldn't move too much," Lucy said kindly. She kissed his forehead and got off the couch. She left for the kitchen. She came back with two small bottle and a bottle of water.

"Here's your medicine." He put the two pills in his mouth and drank half the water. "You don't even know what I gave you. Those could have been poison."

"I don't think you would have poisoned me." Lucy shrugged and sat back on the couch. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"We really have to get married this time. We can't refuse just because we are adults. Their companies are so important, the law wouldn't dare make them mad."

"Then we get married."


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Valentine's Day! Conveniently, this chapter fits the holiday. **

* * *

"When is she getting here?" Lucy groaned.

"Will you stop asking that?!" Gray yelled. Lucy crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "You've been asking that every five minutes for the past hour!"

"It's not my fault that she's late," Lucy said. Gray rolled her eyes.

The two were waiting in the park, on a bench, for Jellal's cousin to arrive. She was going to be staying with Jellal until he marries Lucy, to make sure neither of them try to run away. Jellal had to go to Erza's track meet, so he had Gray wait with Lucy. So they weren't spending their Saturday like they wanted to.

"Do you think she's almost here?" Lucy asked.

"If you ask that one more time I'm going to rip your throat out and feed it to-"

"Are you Lucy?" a girl interupted Gray's rant. The two looked up to see a girl with short blue hair.

"Y-yes," Lucy stuttered, a little freaked out by Gray's outburst.

"I'm Juvia Lockser, Jellal's cousin," she explained. Gray sighed in relief, glad that Lucy could stop her questions. "Sorry that I'm late. I got a little lost."

"Great, now let's go," Gray said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking back to his car. It was beyond him as to why they all had to meet at the park.

"W-who is th-that?" Juvia asked, watching Gray walk away.

"Oh, that's Gray. He is Jellal and I's friend," Lucy said. She almost laughed when she saw the hearts in Juvia's eyes. Erza would not be happy having someone after Gray. She could imagine the fight. She wasn't sure how strong Juvia was, so at the moment, she was picturing Erza ripping the girl to pieces.

"Would you to get in the damn car!" Gray snapped. Lucy and Juvia ran to the car. The blonde kindly let the latter sit up front.

X

"Jellal, I'm back!" Lucy yelled as she pushed open his door. Gray was kind enough to completely stop the car before he kicked the girls out at the end of Jellal's driveway. Such a gentleman, right?

Juvia and Lucy walked into the living room, finding Jellal laying on the couch. It had only been two days since Lucy's party, and he was still recovering from his kick to the stomach, which still hurt, despite the painkillers he took.

"Hi, Juvia." Jellal asked. He hadn't seen his cousin since the Christmas he was thirteen.

"Hello," Juvia said. "I'm sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault," Jellal said. "I see you stopped talking in third person."

"You talked in third person?" Lucy asked. While waiting for her answer, she sat in the couch, resting Jellal's head on her lap.

"I talked that way since I was three. I think I stopped about a year ago. I was told that it was very weird." Juvia sat in a chair.

Erza came running into the living room. Her hair was wet, since she just took a shower. "I got first place in the shot put throw!" Erza said excitedly. She still wasn't fond of Lucy, but she felt the need to brag.

"Hello, Erza," Juvia said. The redhead just nodded.

"When are we eating dinner? I'm starving!" Erza said.

"Go order a pizza," Jellal said, laughing slightly.

"Why don't you call Gray over?" Lucy said in a teasing voice. With Juvia around, she could affect two people at once.

"I think I'll call Natsu instead," Erza said. She stuck her tongue out. She ran out of the room shortly after to order the pizza.

"Jellal," Juvia said. Her tone was serious all of the sudden. She looked over to Lucy. The blonde got the hint and left the room.

X

"I don't think I understand," Levy said. She was sitting in Lucy's room. Lucy was explaining everything that was happening, including marrying Jellal.

"I still like him, maybe even love, but I just don't want to marry him," Lucy explained. "Look at Natsu and I. We dated for two years, but broke up. It would hopefully be for a different reason, but Jellal and I could even break up. Who's to say we will be together forever? Well now, we are going to be."

"I guess that makes sense," Levy said. She made the face she always does when she thinks. Lucy figured she was thinking about everything she just heard.

The bedroom door opened and the two looked up. Jellal was standing in the doorway. Oddly enough, he was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a light blue tie.

"Why are you wearing that?" Levy asked. He seemed a bit overdressed for a visit to Lucy's house.

"Lucy, go put a nice dress on," Leo said, entering the room, too. His face had worry written all over it. "And give Levy one, too. I think she'll want to come, too. You'll have to pose as my date, though. Juvia is going with Gray. The four of us will be together, so it won't be that bad."

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. She went to her closet, waiting for them to explain.

"Just hurry up and get dressed," Jellal said. He turned to face away from the room. "I want to get this over with." With that, he left, dragging Leo with him.

Lucy changed into a baby blue, strapless dress. The bottom flared out at the waistline, and the fabric became sparkly. A bow was positioned at the center of the waistline. The dress flowed to an inch above her knees. Her shoes were two-inch white heels.

Levy wore a orange dress. The straps were the same as a t-shirt. Gems were seen to the top part. The fabric was silk from the waistline down, reaching her knees. Her heels were three-inches and gray.

When the six reached the restaurant, Jellal stayed behind, so it didn't look like they came together. Lucy watched Leo, with Levy's arm looped in his, and Gray, with Juvia's looped in his, disappear into the fancy restaurant.

"We are going to be in the garden area, so there won't be a lot of people," Jellal said. Lucy felt ten times better. She had her suspicions, but she wasn't sure why she had to go to such a fancy place to eat.

After fifteen minutes, the two went inside, hand-in-hand. The tables inside were black and had leather black chairs. A candle was in the center of every table. From the looks of it, you could pick a type of flower to put in the vase beside the candle.

Outside, small lanterns were strung. Glass tables with brown leather chairs were positioned nicely around the space. Hedges with roses laced inside were bordering the small area. Juvia, Gray, Leo, and Levy were in the far corner. They were sharing a table, making it seem as if they were on a double date. No one else was in the garden, so far.

"Enjoy your meal," the waiter said before leaving. Lucy hasn't even realized they were already at their table. She sat in her chair and looked at the table. Pasta already sat before her, along with a glass of water. Three candles were surrounding a vase of two white roses in the center of the table.

"Jellal, what is going on here?" Lucy asked. "You have a reservation, we're at a very fancy restaurant, and we have an audience." She pointed to her friends behind her.

"Just know that it wasn't my idea," Jellal said. They both ate dinner already, at their own houses, so she didn't understand why he ordered food.

Jellal sighed when he saw Juvia take out her camera. Lucy looked behind her, wondering what he was sighing about. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's just for show, okay?" Jellal asked. Lucy's eyes widened when he got out of his seat. He knelt down beside her and pulled a small box out of his pants pocket.

Juvia took a picture.

"Lucy, will you marry me?" Jellal asked.

Lucy felt tears run down her face. She was officiously getting married. She would be Jellal forever. If she ever wanted to leave him, for whatever reason, she couldn't. They've only been dating a few weeks, and she is already marrying him. She would have to move back to her estate. That fact made her cry more.

She sucked in her breath. "Yes," she said, letting her hair out. She looked behind her. Leo was rolling his wrist, telling her to do something picture-worthy. Lucy looked back to Jellal. She swallowed hard before standing up. She pulled him up and kissed him.

Juvia took another picture.

Lucy pulled away from Jellal. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands. She was suddenly glad that they were alone in the garden.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Jellal said. He knew exactly how she felt. He wasn't too happy about leaving his seemingly perfect life, either. He would never get to date any other girl. He also realized that they probably wouldn't have gotten married if they weren't forced to.

"We got their stupid picture, so let's go," Leo said. He set a hundred dollar bill on their table, and a fifty on Lucy's. He left the building as fast as he could.

"Come on, Lucy," Jellal said. He picked Lucy off the ground. After putting her engagement, which he didn't buy, onto her finger, he led her out of the restaurant.

They definitely got some weird looks.

* * *

**Notice: I am going to start updating my stories every Monday. For every review, I will update one day sooner! So make sure you review after reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

***sigh* I read through that last chapter, and I wasn't pleased. Spell check was not my friend. I really wanted to get the chapter uploaded, so I guess I skimmed through it too fast. I promise it won't happen again!**

**Anyways, if anyone was confused at that last chapter, I hope you understand after reading this one!**

* * *

"Lucy, please stop crying," Leo pleaded. He rubbed her back as she cried into her pillow.

"How...can I?" she asked, stopping between her words to sniffle. "I have...to marry...him. He...didn't even...seem to want to...marry me."

"Juvia was told to bring him the ring for you, so you two can officially be engaged. He was told to do it," Leo started to explain. "Besides, you have to think about it from a man's point of view."

"What do you...mean?" Lucy asked. She lifted her head from her pillow and wiped her eyes.

"Think of it this way," he said. "Not every girl gets proposed to the same way, right? That's because the guy wants to propose in a way that he knows his girlfriend would like. I guess you could say that it is personalized.

"To start with, Jellal knows you hate dressing up and attending fancy dinners, since you just got away from all that a couple years ago. If he really wanted to propose to you, he wouldn't do it at a fancy and expensive restaurant. He knew you wouldn't like that. Could you imagine having to propose to someone in a way that you know that they wouldn't like and losing the accomplished feeling that comes with them being genially surprised and happy?"

Lucy thought about everything Leo said. Jellal had told her that the proposal was just for show. She understood why he would make that apparent. He knew she wouldn't like it, and he wanted her to know that he would have done everything different, if he had the choice.

"Thanks, Leo," she said. She hugged him tight. "Why is it that you always know exactly what to say?" She laughed before continuing," It's almost like you're playing the role of father I never really had."

"I guess you're right," Leo laughed. "I would think of me more as a brother, though."

"If you were acting like my brother, you wouldn't let me marry Jellal at all. You would be stubborn and protective until the day I sat 'I do'. You would finally realize how happy I am, and decide not to kill him."

"Don't worry, I already told him I would kill him if something happened."

Lucy laughed and pulled away from Leo. She wiped the last tear she cried from her eyes. She felt way better than she did two hours ago.

"It's pretty late, so you should get some sleep," Leo said. He kissed the top of Lucy's head before leaving the room.

Lucy looked down at the ring on her hand. She hadn't really looked at it yet. It was a silver band with swirls engraved on the outside. The gem was a sapphire. A metal box bordered the square jewel. She took the ring off. As she was setting it on the nightstand, the light from her lamp reflected off an engraving along the inside if the band.

"From mother to daughter," she read aloud. She gasped when she realized where she's heard the saying before. A tear rolled down her face.

The ring was her mother's engagement ring, which she got from her mother. She always told Lucy that she would make sure that whoever proposed to her, would use her ring. Lucy wondered if Jellal even knew.

Deciding not to let it bother her any longer, she set the ring on her nightstand, flicked the light off, then went to sleep.

X

Lucy walked over to Jellal's the next morning. Well, it was two in the afternoon, but she his woke up, so she is considering it morning.

Sitting in his driveway, was a black Ford Focus. She recognized it as Lisanna's.

"Get off me!" Lucy heard someone yell. She walked into the living room and saw Juvia hugging an uncomfortable Gray, who was sitting on the chair.

"You two look so cute together!" Lisanna cooed. She was sitting on the floor with Natsu. His back was leaning against the wall, and she was sitting between his legs. His head was resting on her shoulder, and his arms were around her waist.

"I don't think so," Erza said, puffing out her cheeks.

"You're just saying that," Jellal said. He was sitting beside Erza on the couch. Mira was beside him, latched on to his arm.

"Lu!" Levy said, finally noticing the blonde's presence. She was also sitting on the floor, Gajeel beside her.

"Hi, guys," Lucy said. She watched Natsu look away, a nervous look on his face. Jellal's eyes were locked on her, which caused her to blush and look away.

"I'm surprised," Gray said. He finally managed to pry Juvia from him. She still sat on the arm of the chair, though.

"About?" Lucy asked. It wasn't surprising that she came over to Jellal's so she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You're actually wearing your ring."

Lucy tried to shove her hands in her pockets before anyone else saw, but she was too late. Lisanna grabbed her left wrist and looked at her hand with wide eyes.

"I'm on wearing it because its special," Lucy mumbled, jerking her hand away.

"When did you get engaged!" Natsu yelled. His eyes went wide and he looked over at Jellal, who was staring at the floor. "You have to be kidding!" he yelled. He remembered the time their parents came to try to get them to marry each other, but he thought they were done with that idea.

"He didn't have a choice!" Gray yelled. He knew that Natsu knew. He also knew that Natsu would not let the two marry so easily.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lisanna asked. Levy, Juvia, Gray, and Natsu looked to the floor with sad eyes.

"What is going on?" Mira asked. She noticed the sad aura surrounding the room.

"Lucy!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the entrance to the room. Leo appeared, breathing heavy like he just ran a marathon. Instead of saying anything, he handed Lucy an envelope.

She slowly opened it. Leo already opened it, so she just had to pull the paper out. She felt her hands shake as she read the paper. When she finished reading it, it slipped from her hands.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked. She bent down and picked up the paper. After reading a minute, she shrieked. "You're marrying Jellal next month?!"

"In only a month," Lucy said breathlessly.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry if you think this is an uneventful chapter. I think its going to be like that the next few, just because they are preparing for the wedding. If you have an filler ideas you want me to include, just tell me and I'll make it happen. I'm starting to run out of ideas for those, because I don't want to be too cliche about it. I also used a lot of little date ideas in the prequel, so I'm at a loss here.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What about these?" Lisanna asked.

"They're pretty," Lucy said.

"You've said that about every flower we've shown you!" Mira whined. Lucy marrying Jellal was a real wake up call for her. She got over him almost instantly, and actually became everyone's friend.

"They are all pretty," Lucy said. She looked around the large flower shop. Juvia said that she would get little tasks to do in order to prepare for the wedding. Picking the flowers was one of them. They all looked so pretty, and she didn't know what to do. Jellal was off somewhere with Natsu and Gray, so she couldn't ask him. Then again, he wouldn't really care.

"What about these?" Levy asked. Lucy groaned and walked over to her friend. "If you are just going to say that they are pretty, don't say anything at all." Lucy shrugged and started walking around the store herself.

"I couldn't help but notice your friends looking at all the flowers," the person behind the counter said. "What are you looking at flowers for?"

"I'm getting married," Lucy said.

"You don't sound too happy about it," the women commented. "What's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia," she said. She watched the woman's face light up. "Yes, the famous company."

"Oh my!" she said happily. "You're Layla's daughter? Why, I helped her pick her flowers for her own wedding!"

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"She was so happy when she came in here. She told me that since her mother already died, she wanted me to help her pick her flowers. If you'd like, I can show you the one's she used."

"I would love that," Lucy said happily. The woman smiled and came out from behind the counter.

"She used these pink carnations to line the aisles," she said. She walked over to another flower. "She held amaryllis, baby's breath, and a gardenia. She used delphiniums to line the area she stood. And finally, the flower girl threw scabiosa petals."

"Those are beautiful," Lucy said breathlessly. She twirled a scabiosa flower in her hand.

"When's the wedding?" the woman asked. Lucy put the flower back.

"The end of August," the blonde said.

"Jellal! Where have you been!" Levy shouted from across the store. Lucy and the woman looked over. They laughed when Mira slapped him.

"Is that your fiance?" she asked. Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded. "He's quite handsome. Should he look familiar to me?"

"He's the Fernandes prince, so I would assume," Lucy said. "Oh, I never got your name."

"I guess you're right," she laughed. "I'm Sakura."

"That's a very fitting name," Lucy laughed.

"Did you find the flowers you needed?" Natsu asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes," Lucy said, shooting him a glare. She wasn't sure when they became friends again.

"You didn't tell us!" Lisanna yelled, running over to the two. Everyone followed her over, so they were all standing by the counter.

"Wait," Lucy said. She looked around and counted all her friends. "Where's Erza?" Everyone started looking around. They came into the store with her, but now she was lost. "Thanks, Sakura, but we have to go. I'll come in another time with the order." They all ran out of the store in search of the redhead.

"She is just too similar to Layla," Sakura laughed.

X

"Where is she!" Lucy yelled. Everyone had split up to look for her, but no one found her yet.

"It's okay, Lucy. She'll be fine," Jellal said. He really didn't understand why he was the one that was calm, despite his sister missing.

"What if she get's kidnapped?!" Lucy asked.

"Do you really think someone could steal her? She would kill anyone that accidently stepped on her shoe," Jellal said. Lucy sighed and sat on the bench behind her. She didn't even realize that they ended up at the park.

"You're right," she said. Jellal sat down, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. They had been running for a few hours, and she was getting pretty tired.

"Are you scared?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked, putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I mean getting married," she clarified. "I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I have to go back to the estate, run a company, and I guess I'm just nervous about it," she confessed.

"Do you remember when you first moved here?" he asked. Lucy looked about at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't even look at you. I told you I wouldn't help you with anything."

"You were an ass then," Lucy laughed.

"But then you stepped into the garden, and we realized that we were both from a rich family." He stopped talking and laughed himself.

"Leo had to drag me outside. I mean that literally. He had to pick me up and carry me inside the garden, just because I didn't want to see you."

"You know I love you, right?" Jellal asked.

"I love you too," she said. He put her face in his hands and gently kissed her.

"Get a room!"

They pulled away from each other and found Erza standing before them. Lucy jumped up and hugged her. "G-get off me!" Erza yelled, trying to break her grasp.

"We were so worried!" Lucy explained. "Where were you?!"

"God, I just went to get ice cream," she said, breaking the hug. "And it looks like I need more now."

Lucy looked down and saw a blob of chocolate in her shirt. The cone was on the ground. "I could kill you," she hissed. Jellal grabbed her before she attacked Erza. He knew that wouldn't end well for the blonde.

"We should go home," he said. "I'll tell the others we found you."

X

"What are you looking at?" Leo asked as he entered Lucy's room. Her and Jellal were doing something on a laptop.

"I was just showing him the flowers for the wedding," Lucy said. She turned the screen around to show Leo. "Sakura told me the ones Mom used."

Leo didn't bother asking who Sakura was. He looked at the different flowers she had pictures of. He wasn't an expert on flowers, but it seemed like they were perfect for a wedding.

"Juvia says that you need to pick out a bunch of different dresses, and you should start now," Jellal said.

"I almost forgot about that," Leo said. "There's going to be a wedding, a ball for all the different companies heirs to attend, a fancy dinner with both of your families, another ball that acts as a reception, and them there is this fancy ceremony for sending you two off to God knows where for a honeymoon. It's a really big deal, having the two biggest companies marry."

Lucy was not looking forward to her wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

**I forgot to update this story on Monday. Gomen! I added a little Gray x Erza at the end, so I hope you all like that. The wedding is in the next chapter, and I'm writing the epilogue now. The story is almost over.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

"I guess I want these," Lucy said. She set a few papers on the table. For each event of the wedding, she was given a sheet of paper with different dresses on it. She circled the ones she wanted with a fat market.

"I'll mail those back to your father," Juvia said. She grabbed the stack and left the room.

"You seem tired," Jellal said. Lucy laid her head on his lap. She had been picking things for the wedding for the past two weeks. She spent most of her time doing just that. A few things her father didn't approve, so she had to pick something else.

"Don't forget about those stupid classes I have to take," she said. She had to get her business degree online before the wedding. She still didn't think it would be possible. But with the ten hours spent a day, it seems a little more reachable.

"Dad has been talking to me about that, too," Jellal said. "We don't even have to worry about the businesses until they die, so I don't see the rush."

"If we have a kid, we aren't making it do any of this," she said. He blushed slightly at the thought.

"Lucy, I need you to look at a few things!" Juvia yelled from the other room. Lucy sighed and got off the couch.

Duty calls.

X

"The wedding is only two weeks away!" Lisanna said happily. She was so excited for her blonde friend.

"I thought we came here to get away from that," Lucy said. She looked around the small cafe as she took a drink of her smoothie.

"We never said that!" Levy exclaimed. "We just said we were all going out. We never said what for."

"Is everything planned?" Mira asked. She hoped so, since she could see the bags under her friend's eyes.

"We both have to go to our estates in a few days," Lucy explained. "I get to try on all my dresses and relearn etiquette."

"You'll have fun, don't worry!"

X

They said she would have fun.

Lucy slammed her head against the nearest wall. "Lucy! You must'nt do that!" ten maids said at once. She rolled her eyes and walked around the ballroom, seeing if everything was in order. She already did it ten times, but why not make her do it fifty more?

"You're wedding is only a few days away," Leo said, leaning against a railing. Lucy had been busy every second since she came back to the estate. She officially had her degree, probably with the help of magic.

"Don't remind me," she said, leaning beside him. "I am not looking toward to this."

"Aren't you glad that you are marrying one of your friends? You are even lucky that you were dating him. Some of the heirs are asses," he said, laughing. He met a few of them, and he wished he hadn't.

"I guess you're right," she laughed with him. She's met a few as well.

"Lucy!" one of the maids called.

Duty calls.

X

"Why do you have to watch me," Erza said, puffing out her cheeks.

"I like this just as much as you," Gray said. He set a plate of food in front of the girl. He got himself a plate. "Do you want Natsu to watch you? I could call-"

"No way!" she yelled. "He is an idiot!" He laughed and agreed with her.

They ate their dinner in silence. Erza wasn't sure what to say. She was wondering if he truly liked watching her as much as she did. She obviously liked it, but she wasn't sure if he saw her bluff.

When they were watching TV later that night, Erza sat beside Gray in the couch. He didnt act like he was bothered by it. He just watched the screen. She would glance at him every few seconds.

He eventually noticed. "Is something wrong?" he asked. He muted the TV and turned to face her.

"N-no," she said, blushing slightly. She hated how weak she was around him. By weak, she meant actually a girl.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded quickly. He smiled. She blushed more. He loved how easy it was to embarrass her. He decided to tease her more.

"You know," he said, stopping to fake yawn. "I'm real tired." He reached over and grabbed her, laying down so she was laying into of him. He could feel her body heat up in embarrassment.

"G-gray," she stuttered. She made a mistake by looking up at his face. He put his face right in front of here's. her face was redder than her hair.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," he said. Her eyes widened. She was about to yell at him for teasing her, but he pressed his lips against hers, ending any thoughts she had.

He totally saw through her bluff.

* * *

**I probably had some spelling mistakes in there. I wanted to get the chapter up, so I just skimmed through it. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the final chapter! I am writing an epilogue, just so you know. It will probably be a few years in the future, just to sum everything up.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I love reading them.**

* * *

The sound of a piano filled the grand room. Many guests murmured to themselves. In the very front row, sat Lucy and Jellal's friends.

"I think Jellal is coming," Lisanna whispered. They looked towards the back and saw Jellal walking toward, a scowl on his face. He was wearing a pure white tuxedo.

"You look nice," Mira said, trying to brighten his mood. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Erza won't wear her dress," he said. He looked directly at Gray. He knew what happened between them.

"Where is she?" he asked. Jellal nodded towards one of the maids, trying to hide herself in the back. No one even cared if she was there, but she still felt the need to hide herself.

"Is Wendy ready?" Natsu asked. He was excited for his little sister being the flower girl. Lucy complained for a solid hour before she could participate. They even agreed to let Wendy's friend, Romeo, to be the ring bear.

"Jellal, you need to go to the platform," a maid said.

Loke and Erza walked down the aisle, their arms looped. They were both wearing black clothing. He stood beside Jellal, and she beside Lucy's spot.

Next came Wendy and Romeo. They were both smiling bright. She threw her flower petals evenly. She stood next to Erza. He stood next to Loke.

Finally, the piano stopped as a violin started. Everyone stood up and waited for the blonde. They were all amazed when she did.

Her porcelain dress drug a foot twenty feet behind her. The bottom half was silk, flowing from the waistline. The top half was covered in tiny beads the shimmered in the light. Her sleeves tickled her wrists. A thin veil covered her face. She gripped the flowers in her hand tightly.

She eventually reached the platform. She nervously stepped up. Jellal grabbed her hands, like the preacher instructed him to.

The preacher started talking. Not a word reached Lucy. She was lost in Jellal's eyes. Is was as if she could see everything that was going through his mind. She saw his nervousness, happiness, and fear.

She was sure he could see her emotions as well.

"I do," Jellal spoke. He was clearly paying attention.

Lucy started listening after that. She was told her vows. It seemed like the man was talking in slow motion. The world seemed to slow down. She was so scared and nervous. Did it show?

"I do," she choked out.

Romeo walked over and handed the rings to Jellal. He put on her finger, and she out his on. The preacher started talking again.

What would her mother say?

Would she be happy? Sad?

Disappointed?

She was marrying so young.

She promised her mother she would live her life how she wanted to.

Was she looking down from heaven and frowning?

"You may now kiss the bride."

In that moment Jellal kissed her, she realized that everything would be okay.

She could feel her mother smiling down at her.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	12. Epilouge

**I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story. **

**This chapter takes place quite a while in the future (about fifteen years). I didn't mention anything about the company, since no one really cares about that, right? You can just assume that Jude is still running it, if you really want to know about it. This just shows about their marriage in the future.**

**Check out my new story, _Type C_.**

**Please enjoy, for the last time.**

* * *

"Mom! Mom!"

Two boys ran down the hallways, tripping over each other, trying to be the first to reach their mother.

"Mom!" they tells one last time. They pushed open the door to the small office.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. She was sitting on the desk, talking to Jellal, when her two twin boys can running in. They both had messy blonde hair and brown eyes. Jason and Andrew were both five years old.

"Layla is in trouble!" they blurted out. Lucy and Jellal quickly exchanged looks before running out of the office. The twins led then out of their small house, and onto their pouch.

Layla was standing at the end of the driveway. Her long blue hair was blowing with the gentle breeze. At fourteen, she was already like Lucy in every way, except for her hair color.

Do you see the boy?" Ashley asked, appearing behind Jellal. She was nine years old. She had short red hair, looking just like Erza did when she was younger. "They've been talking for a while now.

"You guys are so cute, looking out for your sister," Lucy said, picking Ashley up. She looked past Layla to the boy. He had raven hair and bright blue eyes. "It couldn't be," she said breathlessly.

Lucy and Jellal just moved back from the estate. They bought a house on the road they used to both live on, but they couldn't get the same house. She hasn't talked to her friends from high school since Layla was born, so she didn't even know if any of them still lived in the area.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Jellal said. He ruffled his boys hair on his way off the porch. Herut his hand on Layla's head when he reached her. She flinched and looked up.

"H-hi, Dad," she said nervously.

"Who's your friend?" he asked. The boy seemed uncomfortable under his gaze. He was never one to play the overprotective father, but he had his moments.

"H-hello, uh, sir," the boy said. He scratched the back of his head and looked away. "I live on this road. My name's Sam Fullbuster."

Jellal felt a smile creep on his face. He was right. Lucy apparently heard, since she came running towards them. She squealed and picked him up, spinning him around.

"I can't believe it!" she said happily. "Gray actually had a kid!"

"Mom," Layla whined. "He can't breathe!"

"Sorry," she said. She set him down. "What's your mother's name?" She just had to know.

"Lisanna," he said skeptically.

"Lisanna?" Jellal asked. He assumed it was a Strauss. He blue eyes gave it away. He figured it would be Mira, since Lisanna always liked Natsu. He did cheat on her, at one point, so he probably messed something else up.

"Do you know his parents?" Layla asked.

"They're old friends," Lucy said with a smile. She pulled something out of he pocket and handed it to Sam. "The public bus stop isn't far. Go to a movie or something, 'Kay?"

"Thanks," he said, blushing. Layla grabbed his hand and started running towards town.

"Mom!" the other three kids whined. "How could you do that? We can't watch them!" They ran over to their parents, pouting.

"And what makes you think you can't?" Jellal asked. He pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "We're following them." The kids laughed and Ashley grabbed the keys. They ran off to the start the car.

"You know, I never thought my life would turn out like this," Lucy said. "It feels like just yesterday I was asking to attend public school."

"It feels like just yesterday we were teaching Ashley to wash dishes," Jellal said. "Oh wait, that was yesterday," he laughed. He put his arms around Lucy and kissed her.

"That's gross!" the twins yelled from the garage. Lucy and Jellal laughed. The twins pouted.

Their lives turned out pretty great.


End file.
